greenyphatom2fandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy
Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy is a 1999/2001 video game developed by "Balls" and published by Ubisoft. It was released for the PlayStation, Dreamcast and Nintendo 64 and based on the show Greeny Phatom, as well as two games for the N64 (also released in 1999), Rayman 2: The Great Escape and Tonic Trouble. The PlayStation version of Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy is also the last game to utilize the original GeoBob Engine and the first to use the GeoBob Engine 2. The game originally recieved PlayStation 2, and Xbox ports, but they were cancelled and reworked into Greeny Phatom: The Gree City Revolution/Greeny Phatom Extra Large. Plot One day, Gree Guy decides to rip off Greeny Phatom. Little Guy, enraged, decides to get the show cancelled. But however, the Dr. PBS clones (later re-appearing in Little Guy and The Mystery to New York and Greeny Phatom The Movie 3) arrive, thus invading the world. Versions Nintendo 64 These versions all were developed by Ubisoft Montpellier (Ubisoft Shanghai on GC) and used the Rayman 2: The Great Escape engine. As a result, the gameplay is similar to Rayman 2: The Great Escape and Tonic Trouble. Little Guy has to use his magic Stick to beat up enemies. PlayStation, Xbox and Dreamcast "Balls" developed these. The gameplay is different and instead of only Little Guy , players can choose Dr. Beanson, Little Guy 2, and others. PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade In 2012, Ubisoft released the entire Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy trilogy on the PSN and XBLA services in 1080p HD. This version was similar to the DC version, as well as a version with new HD graphics and an online mode. PlayStation 3, "Balls" Durango and Xbox 360 A retail disc version of the 3 HD transfers. This included playable demos of Rayman Origins and Greeny Phatom RPG. The game was also a launch title for the "Balls" Durango. Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy, Rayman 2: The Great Escape and Tonic Trouble comparison The games are all similar, and Eric Chevalier composed music for them all. Levels Prologue (Boss: Gree Guy) 123 Greeny Phatom (Boss: Santed Sailor) Downtown 123 Greeny Phatom (Boss: Gangster Sailor) The Zone of YouTube (Boss: Zakawer) The Sea of Doom (Boss: Dr. PBS Clone 1) The Sky (Boss: Pingux2012) 123 Gree City (boss: Gree Guy Again) Development Main article: Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy development period In 1982, a year after founding "Balls", Michael stated that Robert's and Michael's first original collabrative game was going to be on work for Master System/Mark III, Atari 7800 and Famicom/NES. Plans for a game began after the release of Geo Adventure 2 in 1997. According to Michael Wildshill and Robert Stainton, the game would utilize a new version of the GeoBob Engine, and it would be based off of the Zits 8 and Toon TV program, Greeny Phatom. Following the releases of Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy and the Japanese release of the Sega Dreamcast, the game would be used for the Dreamcast. According to Robert Stainton, the game was supposed to pay homage to the 1988 film, Die Hard, but it was instead used in his 1999 film, Jeb City The Movie (which John McTiernan, director of Die Hard, produced). Release Main article: Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy/History Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy, along with Geo Quest to the Guest were the first games to use the GeoBob Engine. More coming soon! Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy HD An HD version was released in early 2012 for the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade. Category:Video Games Category:Ubisoft games Category:"Balls" games Category:GeoBob Engine games Category:Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki 2.0 Wiki